The Empire of The Universal Chat
The Empire of The Universal Chat (Universal Chat) was founded by Emperor Evan O'Rourke on August 20th, 2018. After the collaspe of his former nation, The Republic of The G-Fan Group. And was abolished for a short period of time on September 7th, 2018. It then returned for good on September 15th, 2018. 'History: The Beginning' The Empire of The Universal Chat '''was founded by Emperor Evan The First of New York, after the collaspe of the Republic of The G-Fan Group. Later that day, the New Universilo Company was opened, which will carry on the G-Fan Groups Colonial tradition. It's main objective is to gain colonies wherever they can. On August 21st, 2018. The West Berlin Company was founded, to carry out colonial ambitions like the New Universilio Company. On August 27th, 2018, The Lovecraftian Hordes invaded The Panda Group. And the n, The West Berlin Company (Now renamed as the Southwest Hamburg Company) invaded and pushed back the Lovecraftian Horde. Evan then declared Crockinator "Duke of Southwest Hamburg" as he was the one who conquered it. '''History: The Great Cold War After the destruction of the Panda Chat, a state of emergency was declared by Emperor Evan as the War between the two chats seemed very possible. During the 5 day tension the Panda Chat was raided and destroyed by the 12th South Hamburg Infantry Regiment, a Infantry Regiment made up of Troll accounts which were proven to be very effective. Despite the destruction of the group many times, the Panda Chat did not respond. After the groups destruction for the 4th time, the Panda Chat's leader gave up and destroyed the chat. Emperor Evan declared on September 1st, 2018, 6:37 US Eastern time that The Universal Chat had triumphed over the Panda Chat in a stunning victory. Thus ending the 5 day Cold War. Later dubbed, "The Great Cold War". History: The "Downfall" After the end of the Great Cold War, the group remained in relative peace. But trouble seemed just around the corner, after invading and conquering new nations and making them into colonies called "Empirola", "Vimbill" & "Edinbraugh". The group enjoyed prosperity. But due to the act of Shitposting not really being considered Illegal unlike it's predecessor. This would cause some users to leave the group out of spite. And soon a small scale Revolution broke out led by the user, "The Disturbed". And because of the lack of central control and such, the group finally collapsed after Emperor Evan O'rourke abdicated the throne on September 7th, 2018. But the group was not dead yet. History: The Return On September 15th, 2018. The Universal Chat came back after a serious debate with the former dukes of the colonies, with the national anthem playing. The group returned with a new flag and new coat of arms. Emperor Evan then sent his Infantry Regiments to invade two small groups and made colonies out of them. As of now, nothing else has happened. Universal War I After the U.C reestablished, the rebel’s who caused its downfall were lead by Lear Kelmendi, who formed as a nation during the week when the U.C was abolished, the Royal Society. This nation was a nation that wanted independence for a long time but never got it, when the U.C returned, Emperor Evan The First wanted revenge, and ordered that preparation be made to fight a war against the Royal Society, a few days later, the U.C declared war on the Royal Society as well as the Panda Chat which returned recently even after it was destroyed in the first U.C Cold War. War was declared on September 15th, and almost instantly an operation was carried out on the capital of the Royal Society and Panda Chat, they still fought on, days later Operations were carried out like Operation Tiger Teeth, And Operation Prey Hunter. Then on September 17th the Panda Chat republic surrendered, leaving the Royal Society completely in the U.Cs domain of attack, then the next day they surrendered as well, ending Universal War I. Diplomatic Era After Universal War I, the U.C aimed to make diplomatic ties with other countries, talks began with the Republic of Eganshire, as well as a summit that was planned between Emperor Evan and Luke Warren (Prime Minister of Nottingham at the time) It ended with them both being U.C allies. Ikonia then became a U.C ally later on, after a summit with Emperor O’Rourke and King of Ikonia (Cameron Koehler). Zuid-Afircaner Sunian War The South African Chat (At the time an ally of the U.C) had went to war with the Shining Sun Republic, this lead to the U.C preparing to send aid to the chat with the 12th South Hamburg Infantry Regiment (A battle infantry regiment consisting of backup accounts used for war on the U.C’s behalf. Ikonian Threat Crisis After diplomatic ties with the U.C and ikonia were made, the U.C then cut off ties later on with Ikonia for diplomatic disagreements, this lead for King Cameron to have a summit with Prime Minister Warren of Nottingham to influence them to break off ties with the U.C, that ended up happening and both Nottingham, and Ikonia declared war on the U.C days later. Emperor O’Rourke had announced he would declare Universal War II if the situation got worse. But he did allow until then for the U.C to launch a cyber attack on Ikonia’s main government websites, it was a partial success and failure, since the attack did work. Ikonia revised the websites later in the day. The U.C delegation with Emperor Evan himself had a peace summit with Cameron Koehler. It ended with a ceasefire in the war, but Nottingham opposed it, continuing the war. Emperor O’Rourke had another peace conference the next day with Cameron Koehler, which from there they finally along with Nottingham all agreed to end the conflict, it is recognized as a war for ikonia, but in the U.C it was more of a crisis, since the U.C didn’t announce Universal War II during the crisis. Alexzillian-Duschvarian War Duschvaria (An ally of the U.C) had declared war on the Alexzilla Chat in early December, Emperor O’Rourke then backed down on making it war with the Alexzilla Chat, but did send troops to aid Duschvaria launching in total 3 operations before the Alexzilla Chat surrendered 4 days later. Universal War 2 After the official surrendering of the Panda Chat by Panda Ramirez (The President), he had fled to then form a new nation called the Lobster Chat, which was viewed as an enemy of the U.C but never felt threatened by it directly so it chose to stay out of conflict with it. It wasn’t until later did President Andres (President of the TurboGojiBros another ally of the U.C) declared war on the Lobster Chat, air strikes on Lobsteria (The capital of the Lobster Chat) were carried out, they were successful, but during this time period, Emperor O’Rourke had chosen to keep the U.C out of war, even if it meant the TurboGojiBros were losing, it wasn’t until later on that Emperor O’Rourke felt it was necessary to back its main ally, and entered the war on December 31, 2018 on even of New Year. The next morning the Lobster Chat launched its first retaliation attack on TurboCro (The capital of the TurboGojiBros) it killed 12, and made the U.C launch it’s first direct attack on the beaches of the Lobster Chat. The next day the Kingdom of Nice had unofficially allied with the Lobster Chat, making it two nations against two nations. Days of fighting went on then out of nowhere, On January 5th, 2019 the Lobster Chat surrendered. Making the TurboGojiBros dropped out of the war since it’s only involvement was against the Lobster Chat, and not the Kingdom of Nice. The war carried on from there, making the U.C launch unprecedented strikes against the Kingdom Of Nice making its Queen Amanda the I, almost refusing to surrender the Kingdom Of Nice. However on January 15, 2019 the Kingdom of Nice surrendered. Making the war end after 17 days of fighting. Far more then Universal War I. The Cult of Memuis (An ally of the U.C) had offered to take the remaining land of the Kingdom Of Nice that Queen Amanda surrendered and make it their land. The Second Cold War After Universal War II, the U.C was at peace for 3 months, until in March, once again President Panda fled to create another nation called the AG Republic, it also posed no threat to the U.C directly but Emperor O’Rourke felt he couldn’t let another one of Pandas Chats remain, so he declared war on March 24, 2019 almost making it Universal War III, until Emperor O’Rourke announce that the conflict would revert to a Cold War, making it the U.C’s second Cold War in its history. The U.C had from there launched numerous attacks like Operation Ornit, making President Panda once again surrender to the Uni-Men armed forces of the Universal Chat. The Change to Stockhisim After multiple armed conflicts the Emperor had decided that the U.C’s Government (A Self-Declared Monarchy) had lasted too long, and ordered that Stockisim, a government system created directly by the Emperor himself he put in place as the U.C’s Government Ideology. Stockhisim was defined as a system that combined other systems into one, those systems include: Imperialism, Monarchism, Capitalism. Then days after the explanation for the system released, the U.C officially change its Government ideology to Stockhisim. The Kz Situation In June of 2019, Emperor O’Rourke was targeted by a group chat that was owned by Kz, a Anti-Emperor O’Rourke extremist who had over 40,000 Troops to his disposal. This made the U.C go under complete Martial Law for the whole summer of 2019, and a declaration of Universal War III was being prepared to release, the Emperor wanted to strike the chat that Kz lead to go against Emperor Evan, it took days of planing since the U.C government feared of a Kz invasion of the U.C if an assault was carried out, Emperor O’Rourke was in agreement and called off the strike against the Anti-Evan O’Rourke Chat, making Kz end his hatred of the Emperor and thankfully no Universal War III had ever begun. Fall of The Panda Dynasty After the end of the AG Republic President Panda had fled to create the G-Friendly republic, which was originally granted by the U.C but only to last as a place to seek refuge of former AG Republic citizens. It then gradually formed into a nation but President Panda had announced his resignation of power in July of 2019, leaving power to his Vice President, Jason. Jason then lead the G-Friendly Republic until Emperor O’Rourke had a meeting with him online trying to get President Jason to end the chat, he refused, and then later Emperor O’Rourke had held a meeting with President Andres of the TurboGojiBros and from there on improved relations and signed a Non-Aggression Pact, President Andres then announced he would take all citizens of the G-Friendly Republic into his country, leaving the G-Friendly Republic to waste land. Finally ending the Panda Dynasty. Colonies The Universal chat has at least 8 colonies. They are called, * The Colony of Southwest Hamburg * The Colony of Empirola * The Colony of Vimbill * The Colony Edinbraugh * The Colony of Bismarckia * The Colony of Vikanstaff * The Colony of Brunswalken * The Colony of The Fallen Society Category:North American micronations Category:Stubs Category:Internet "Countries" Category:Monarchy Category:Constitutional Monarchy